


Tracking Chip

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cybernetics, Gen, Imperial Agent - Freeform, Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Thavari wants her friend Yauhqui to plant a tracking chip under her skin. She is hunted by Chiss Intelligence and wants to take precautions in case they ever catch her.





	Tracking Chip

A frown was apparent on Yauhqui’s face as he focused upon the newest prosthetic he’d come up with. The wiring was delicate and it needed precise handling. If he could get this to work, it would improve life for a lot of agents at Intelligence. He was so focused on his work he didn’t hear the door opening to his work room.

“Can you plant a tracking chip under my skin?”

He wasn’t aware of anyone speaking to him, until it finally dawned on him that someone was calling out his name. Yauhqui put his tools down and looked up, to find Thavari standing in the doorway. “Sorry, what did you say?”

She looked tense, and quite upset. Now that he thought about it, she hadn’t been quite herself since he brought her to the safe house. Thavari walked towards his work station and leaned against the table. “I want you to implant a tracking chip underneath my skin and I want you to keep the access code to track me.”

If he could blink, he would, but with his prosthetics that was quite impossible. He turned to face her. ‘She was definitely worried about something. “What? Why?”

She took a deep breath, ran a hand through her hair. “Because the possibility is there that I’ll get grabbed and disappear off the grid without anyone knowing.”

Yauhqui frowned, but he could tell she was serious. Considering how they met he couldn’t blame her. Nar Shaddaa’s street gangs were vicious, especially if they worked together with the various crime syndicates. Nobody would bat an eyelash if some unknown slicer suddenly disappeared. Why would she want him to keep the access code though? They hardly knew each other, only met a while ago because they were locked up together after they tried to hide from one of said street gangs during a slicing op that went wrong. It was a total coincidence they met. Ok, now they were meeting again, yet that didn’t mean they were steadily becoming friends. Not to mention his handlers probably wouldn’t like him to have a lot of person connections to people. It would compromise his identity. He already screwed that up with this girl, blew his cover, so his handlers weren’t happy to begin with.

There was something else she wasn’t telling him. He should have seen it before. There were hardly any Chiss outside the Ascendancy, save for the ones working with Imperial Intelligence, or Chiss Intelligence. Then there were the ones in the underworld. He wasn’t sure where exactly Thavari fit in. “Why do you want me to keep the access code? Isn’t there anyone close to you that you’d rather want to give it to?”

“When they grab me you’ll be able to find me. Other people might not.” It didn’t look like she would change her mind about what she wanted.

Yauhqui wasn’t sure if he liked it that she wanted him to have that responsibility, but on the other hand it was kind of flattering she chose to entrust the keeping of the code with him. When the time came, however, he wasn’t certain if he could live up to it. He was not his own man, after all. He served Imperial Intelligence.

“All right,” he eventually agreed. He motioned for her to take a seat, while he looked through his cabinets. Even if he did not have a tracking chip ready, he could easily make one.


End file.
